Framework environments can serve as platforms for allowing software to be written and/or executed. Examples of framework environments include MICROSOFT® .NET Framework, Java Virtual Machine, and others. These frameworks are composed of individual libraries. It is not always desirable to allow software libraries to be executed from all types of environments. For example, it is sometimes undesirable to allow certain libraries to execute if they have not been tested for execution in reduced security zones where there is only partial trust. An administrator typically determines which applications are granted the right to use which software libraries in the frameworks. One problem can arise when hosting applications such as database engines, web servers, or web browsers are running a particular application. In these scenarios, the administrator setting may or may not be appropriate.